The Return of Camp Half Blood
by numbuh44
Summary: CREAT YOUR OWN CHARACTER. Go through quests and battles with your own character. Rated T for Safety.APPS CLOSED FOR NOW!
1. Information

Hello, I like the idea of a "Create your own character" Fanfic… Soooo I'm makin' one:] Just answer the following questions, and you'll be in on the action! Yay!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Humanly Parent:

Are you a good guy, or a bad guy?:

Are you a betrayer?

Romance (oohlala! Create another character, use one someone else made O.O if they are ok with it, don't care, or use one from zeh books!):

Rivals (Love or other):

Do you mind if I kill your character?

What is your characters everyday wear?

Formal wear?

Accessories (Non weapons):

Accessories (weapons):

Skills (Talents):

Fave Food:

Fave Color:

Personality (make one up or I'll do it for you :OO)

Ideas for the story: Like if you have special plans/ideas for your character

Other (any other info or like stuff… yeah)

So unless I get like a billion requests… highly unlikely… I will always use new characters… So yes let the story begin, well, when I get some characters anyway.


	2. We're Chased by a Mama With a Mean Kitty

**Took me long enough… I know… sorry. I wanted to finish the lost hero before I did anything because of the Roman campers I got. Soooo THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thanks for all the reviews… I'm so glad I have so many people following me! I hope you guys like this…**

**Oh you don't have to read this but this is the character declaimer and individual recognition. BUT READ THE PLEASE READ PART(If you are one of the people who said their romance was Nico)!**

**DemiGleek- Isabel Westly**

**Cutie4lifeand4ever- Cassandra "Cassie" Williams**

**WiseGirl100210- Madison Sapentia and Bion Aiolos**

**LilyDrippingTears- Crystal "Crys" Davis**

**Unknown - Cora Blane, Riley Sear, and Liz Sear**

**Unknown - Diana Veredant**

**Curlylocks4232- Amaya Stine and Gabriel Nites**

**WaterPoloPlayer- Isabel Crew, Brian Lancost, and Joline**

**SixthSence6- Insu Jin**

**Ditchabite- Aria Embers**

**Emily a Huntress of Artemis- Lily "Ice" **

**Unknown- Jack Ilkason and Roy Theta**

**HiddenWings- Ashley Sea and Kyan Rose**

**SilverWings1997- Kyla "Ky" Jones and Skyler "Skye" Drews**

**Daughter of Neptune- Andie Althea**

**Idrum4life- Christopher "Chris" Seine**

**James018- James Stevens **

**Unknown for now :P- Ethan Clark**

**HippieChick24- Samantha Jayne**

**Kfstar3- Katy**

**OColoO- Xan Ritter**

_**PLEASE READ!**__** Nico Please, explain it NICO!**_

_**Nico: what? Oh right… Apparently I have 3 people who are in love with me *WINK* they include**_

_**Isabel Westly: By DemiGleek**_

_**Joline: By WaterPoloPlayer**_

_**Diana Veredant: By unknown**_

_**Numbuh44: And maybe more… heh I haven't looked recently… ooopsy… But we need to figure something out cause Nico can't be dating three people… but he can like them.. not date em.. 'kay? So I NEED YOUR HELP! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. **

**Nico: ENJOY!**

Ophelia's POV

Sitting at an unsightly lunch table was my best friend. He was tall with medium length brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He was staring coldly at me, probably resisting the urge to slam his head into table, again.

"So guess what Jamie! Today I got to chose what we had to do today, and you know how I always wanted to be an archer? So I chose archery and it was so much fun! Oh, and I got bulls-eye every time! " I chirped.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Ophelia May. You are good at everything. You can sing, you can dance, heck, you can even act. The day I impressed about what else you can do is the day you can't do something."

I wrinkled my freckled covered nose before flipping my knee length curly hair out of my face, "Aw, well you called me by my last name. You must be mad… Hmm, well, James Stevens, you're much, much smarter than me, and you're such a great drawer!"

Jamie shrugged, "I'm 15 years old, stuck in an orphanage, school thing… I need to be smart to be seen and survive."

I eyed him curiously before resting my hand gently over his, "We'll make up for each others' losses. I'll be your talent, and you can be my brains. I'll be your mom, and you'll be my dad."

Jamie stared blankly at my petite hand and smiled, "That really shouldn't make anything feel better, but somehow, it makes me feel better. Thanks… Mom."

I giggled my green eyes twinkling, "You can just call me Lil' Lia."

I smiled, remembering the first day we met. He would always tell me my name was too big for me, being that I am half a foot shorter than him. He told me I needed a shorter name. He would struggle for days and days trying to figure out a smaller name for me, until one day he was so frustrated in finding me a name he couldn't sleep! So he was very sluggish the next day when slurred, "Okay, Oph'lia I give up!" He stared blankly at me before shrieking, "AHA! Lia! Lil' Lia! You'll be my Lil' Lia!" And after that it sort of stuck.

Jamie chuckled, his stormy eyes gleaming with the memory, "Right, right, you're my Lil' Lia."

A boy with a stern face waltzed his way up to me. His cold stormy eyes reminded me of Jamie's. He regarded Jamie then turned his gaze to me, "Hello, are you Ophelia, Ophelia May?"

The way he asked sent shivers down my spine. His voice was deep and knowing; as if he already knew my response, but was asking just to be polite. I nodded meekly. I finally tore my gaze away from his eyes and began studying his long blond hair and child-like features.

"I saw how good of an archer you are… who taught you?" He replied calmly.

I blushed lightly, causing Jamie to stiffen slightly, "N-no one."

He nodded like he was expecting that answer. He then reached for my hand that was resting on Jamie's and grabbed it, "My name is Roy, Roy Theta, pleasure to meet you." Then he planted a light kiss on my hand making my stomach erupt in butterflies as I watched him stalk away, barely noticing a fuming Jamie.

I punched his arm playfully, "Want him to kiss your hand too?"

Roy's POV

She must be a daughter of Apollo. No child can shoot as well as her even with training. The thing is she seemed kind of, premature, almost like a younger sibling. She is noticeable not as good as other children of Apollo. No matter, I must take her to Jack. He'll know what to do.

"Roy!" I turned around to see a dark figure make his way up to me, "Is she a child of a god?"

"I… Think so, but she is different. Her skills seem… Lacking." I replied, looking over my friend quietly. The two scars running down his cheek bone that looked suspiciously like claw marks made an eerie shadow across his face. Making him look older, so much unlike the Jack Ilkason I used to know…

"Roy Theta, your services for me against the gods will not go unrewarded," I eyed the ground cautiously. Talking inanimate objects made me kind of uneasy.

Jack smiled at me, the scars making him look thirty years older than me, even though he was only 16, "Now all you need to do is bring her here. I can sense even now that they are coming for her. A satyr has realized her true being."

I nodded sadly, thinking of the days before Jack and I learned of the gods. Back to the days when we never had to worry about and mythological creature trying to eat us. Back when it was just Jack and me, two friends.

Jack looked at me skeptically then frowned, "I know this is confusing, but I practically raised you after they killed your father. Would I ever do anything against your best interest?"

I nodded grimly. For once I think, Jack, the father figure in my life, may not know what's best.

Jamie's POV

I didn't like that Roy kid. A flirtatious 12 year old, not right. I was kind of creepy, I mean, we had the same eyes. Even Lia swears we could be brothers.

"Stop moping around, I'm sure any guy would love to kiss your hand," Lia sang.

"Shut up Lia, I'm not gay," I snapped.

"Coulda fooled me," she mumbled, "Anyway, any girl would be happy to kiss your hand, happy?"

I smirked at her and stuck out my hand, "Please do illustrate."

Lia rolled her eyes and slapped my hanp out of her face, "Okay, not all girls."

Before I could respond, the deep voice of the two week old head mistress Bullregard, broke through the room, "Listen! We have two new children! You know the drill! Jenny Mark! Take these two to their rooms!"

Then something strange happened. The dark haired boy beside the one using crutches motioned toward Bullregard, causing the boy to stiffen up. Then the dark haired boy snapped his fingers, sending a mist like substance from his hands.

She looked confused for a moment before saying, "Ophelia! James! Give them the tour! Now!"

Lia and I walked to the new people, gaining a death threat stare from Ms. Bullregard as to say, _If you screw this up detention won't be your biggest worry. _

"Hi! I'm Ophelia and this is James! But I like to be called Lia, and he likes Jamie," Lia said in a sing-song voice.

The boy on the crutch like things nodded. He had a giant hat over his head, covering his unruly curly hair. He wore a green shirt with a slogan saying, "Got Recyclables?" and baggy blue jeans. He had pimples ranging across his face like the Rocky Mountains and a small goatee. He kind of looked like an eighteen year old goat.

The boy beside him whispered something to the goat-like boy, causing him to whimper. The boy had long black hair and brown eyes. He had the olive skin-tone only super-stars had. However, he didn't seem any older than thirteen.

"I'm Nico," the younger one mumbled eyeing something over our shoulders. "And that's Grover. And we need you to come with us, like right now."

Nico's POV

That really wasn't smart. Why would you send a child of one of 'The Big Three' to find defenseless demi-gods. It's like sending up a flair, telling every monster in the try state area, "Come on, one nice and tasty demi-god, ready for the picking!" And speaking of tasty demi- gods, the head mistress lady was eyeing us down like we were her dinner petting a little fur ball thing.

"Aren't we supposed to be the ones to take you around?" Ophelia asked with a clueless smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure, but we gotta show you something, something really important… Way over there." I replied while grabbing at her wrist and lugging her towards the chariot we rode here.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" A boy my age yelled.

_Three? All in one place and this is the first attack? Man they are some lucky, unlucky demi-gods._

"Roy!" Lia yelled, "Hey! Come with us! He's gonna show us something"

I looked back to see Grover dragging two reluctant boys, Roy and Jamie, barely ten feet away from the fat head mistress and her fur ball.

I looked down at Ophelia, shee seemed to understand how urgent this really was. I looked back at the fat lady and sighed, "Ophelia, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to make sure everyone gets in the… Erm… Car and Grover doesn't pass out… Okay?"

Ophelia looked up at me, she was confused yet determined. She gave me a nod and we made our way to the chariot.

"Whoa! This is no car!" Ophelia cried.

"Okay, so I lied a little, but do as I said," I replied.

She nodded just as Grover came clomping up to us, the fat lady right behind him, dragging two baffled boys.

"Dude! Where are your feet?" Jamie asked, staring at Grover's hooves.

I gave Grover, 'the look', telling him not to wait for me. He was about to protest, but a determined Ophelia ushering everyone into the chariot.

I turned and watched as the fat lady made her way up to me. I pulled out my stygian iron sword causing her to flinch. No one liked a soul reaping blade.

"Ah, the brave little hero wishes to make his last stand to save his friends, what a touching tragedy." The woman snarled.

I looked back at the chariot and watched as it pulled away, "You want Ophelia, for one reason or another, but we won't let you have her."

"Ah you foolish hero! You risk your life against me, Echidna, the mother of all monsters, to save the girl. When this guilt you have caused her will make her come running to us!" She hissed, "Now I give you a choice. Come quietly or face the wrath of my son!"

She threw the fluff ball at me, I watched it soar threw the air and land at my feet. I flinched, waiting for its' ear piercing roar, "Meew?"

I couldn't help myself, I doubled over laughing. Echidna, the mother of all monsters, was here to stop me and the best she has is a kitten?

Well, apparently the kitten didn't like being laughed at because as soon as I started to laugh it started to grow, doubling in size, first to the size of a dog, then a lion, until it was at least the size of an elephant.

"A Nemean Lion?" I cried, Percy told me how he was barely able to best the beast with the help of the hunter, how am I to do it on my own?

Echidna cackled as the Lion pounced, pinning me under one of its' tire-sized paws. "Make your choice hero. Live smart, or die a fool."

I looked at the sky and saw the chariot shrinking in the distance. Then I looked at the snarling beast on top of me and dropped my sword.

**Numbuh44: Hah! How was it? Was it worth the wait?**

**Nico: Why me? Anyway, remember, creators of Isabel Westly, Joline, and Diana Veredant! Numbuh44 needs your help in choosing who gets me! *Wink***

**Numbuh44: *Roles eyes* You're a flirt. Anyway. For those who were not mentioned yet in the story. Relax… you will be mentioned shortly, only if you're a greek half blood. Heh, roman half bloods are gonna have to wait for a while.**

**Nico: Oh, and she needs new Roman half bloods. We only have two! :L**

**Numbuh44: He's right! I do need more Roman half bloods! Until next time.. byee :D**


	3. Roy Makes a Lightning Ring

**Numbuh44: Yup so I'm back **** sorry but I decided to make cuts on the characters. I mean with the amount you gave me it will be hard to please everyone, so I am supper dupper sorry! D:**

**Percy: Here are the Characters she will keep in her story… YAY…**

**Brian Grate **

**Joe**

**Alala **

**Alcander**

**Zane(sexy name)**

**Max Sienik(because u stole form max ride xD)**

**Alyss Azure**

**Daniela del Mar**

**Pottie(Not really but I know the girl and she was trying to be a lil smart ass by posting this xD)-**

**Isabel Westly**

**Cora Blane**

**Izabell Crew **

**Joline **

**Riley **

**Liz **

**Brian Lancost**

**Aria Embers**

**Lilly**

**Christopher**

**Ashley**

**Ethan Clark (cuz it's a sexy name xD)**

**Jamie(Obviously)**

**Roy(Obviousle)**

**Jack(Obviously)**

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Williams(cuz u called it awesome xD)**

**Kye(obvious for other reasons)**

**Skye(obvious for other reasons)**

**Kyan Rose(it was pretty… for a guys name xD)**

**Andie Alethea**

**Rhea Emilee Lowery**

**Chloe**

**Madison**

**Percy: (continued xD) So yup? Congratulations…**

**Ophelia: If he hasn't been introduced then why is he helping with the disclaimer?**

**Percy: cuz I'm just that sexy**

**Numbuh44: Ok percy… GET YOUr (please excuse my French xD) ASS BACK INTO CHARACTER! YOU ARE SCARIN' THE LIL' KIDDIES!... (SPOILER ALLERT!) just because you lost your memories doesn't mean you have the right to try and act like a jack-ass with a bad case of "swagger" I mean you are acting like my one friend Melvin who calls himself the "Swagtrician" and I'm like WTF you're an idiot… yup… **

**Ophelia: I'm the nice one and even I can't say anything positive about that story… **

**Numbuh44: -.-**

**Nico: HELP I'm missing! Oh, and numbuh44 no own percy Jackson **

**Numbuh44: OH! And ****I have a parallel story person :P dicabite will be making oneshots for all the characters... If you DON'T want a oneshot make sure you tell dichabite. if you DO want a oneshot and you have a special plan make sure you message or get into contact with either me or dichabite :)**

Roy's POV

I stared at Lia. She seemed to be distressed. She probably blames herself for Nico's death. Well even though no one saw him die we all knew it was true. That kitty wanted to play a not-so-friendly game of 'cat and mouse' and Nico's the mouse. I felt just as bad as Lia. I mean, if it weren't for me no one would have known that they were the ones everyone was looking for. If it weren't for me, they would be at the camp right now, getting to know each other. I knew Lia and I were thinking the same thing. We need to go and find Nico. Even if he's dead we need to go get revenge, even if we end up dying ourselves. We just feel we owe Nico our life and any other's to come.

What was I going to do? Jack was lying to me. Actually he lied to me. He said we were only going to get Ophelia and once we did everyone else would be safe, actually better than safe. He showed me a world where the ground and humans could work together in saving everything. As long as they had Ophelia, everything would work out. But now, I'm not so sure.

"Woah," Lia gasped, ""This place is beautiful."

Grover sighed as though he had just lost his best friend, oh wait he did, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Home to most living half-bloods."

How could such a beautiful place be the enemy Jack would always talk about? This place seemed too nice to even litter let alone try and destroy all man-kind. This could actually be a pretty good home.

"You don't mean children of Greek and Roman gods… Do you? Jamie asked.

Grover's face darkened, "That's exactly what I mean."

"But the gods don't exist! They were just used as explanations and things to blame back in the times of ancient Greek and Rome." Lia stated. Just then thunder rumbled showing someone was defiantly not happy.

"The gods don't like to be told they don't exist," Grover chuckled likely.

"Well they better get used to it because they don't exist!" Lia yelled.

Grover rolled his eyes, apparently Lia isn't the only non-believer he's had to deal with. Grover began absentmindedly kicking off his shoes. The next thing he did was start taking off his pants reviling his furry legs. I didn't know he was the satyr!

Lia squeaked with astonishment, and Grover said, "So you don't believe In mythology? Well looky here, I'm what you'd call a satyr! The one that's swears to the gods if you don't get the fact that the god's exist into your peanut sized brain I will do what that stupid lion was attempting to do."

Lia looked at him baffled, until Jamie spoke up, "That was harsh man… I know you lost your friend, and I feel for you, but taking it out on Lia won't bring him back."

We continued our decend in silence. We were landing on the bottom of a hill when Grover finally spoke again, "We have to land here… The dragon is getting a little frisky with Percy's disappearance, so it really doesn't like flying things… Though I have no clue how those two things relate."

"Dr-dragon?" I heard myself whimper.

"He won't bite… If you keep your distance anyway," Grover replied.

I nodded at him and we began our way up the hill. About three-fourths of the way up we started to hear faint yelling.

The yelling was quickly getting louder, "Hey! Wait!" The yell was accompanied by a figure jogging up the hill.

"Jack…" I whispered. He looked all muddy and beat up, like he'd lost a fight with a mud puddle. Actually, he probably did.

Despite the situation I knew we were in I had to stifle a laugh when Ophelia made this screaming sigh. Jack made his way to us huffing and puffing. "Roy," he managed to choke up.

Jack gave me a look saying that this was our last chance, I gulped, he was going to do it… But he can't I won't let him, "Jack… Don't…" But, it was too late.

Ophelia's POV

I was still pretty shocked about Grover's legs as the boy Roy muttered to be Jack made his way up the hill. One look into his eyes and I didn't know whether to swoon, cower, or get ready to jam out to whatever music he was playing. So I did all three. And according to Roy it was a "screaming sigh"… whatever that means. Though something about him gave me the feeling this wasn't going to be a friendly meeting

It's not that his looks necessarily screamed, "Hey! I'm no good!"He was actually, well, hot. His ear length, jet black hair and his deep brown eyes were a gorgeous combination. The more and more I studied him the more I felt the need to swoon again. However, the chills his presence brought kept me vigilant.

"Jack… Don't…" Roy pleaded.

Before could stop Jack, or even know what he was going to do, Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest placing a sharp object by my chin.

"Jack, let her go…" Roy continued, "I-it's not her."

Jack loosened his grip on me and I could have sworn I heard voices, and as soon as he began to loosen up his grip grew just as tight. "Y-you lied? Why are you lying to me Roy?"

"I'm lying to you for the same reason you knew I was lying! We can't keep following her, Jack! She must go back to sleep! She is too strong! And worst of all, she is just using us!" Roy yelled.

Jamie's POV

I've always felt I could control my emotions pretty well. I never got into fights and I have never started yelling irrationally. However, it seemed that all those feelings he was able to hide so well before started pouring out of him when Jack placed that knife under Ophelia's throat. His normally sharp brain was so clouded with thoughts and feelings he barely knew which way was left and which was right. I always promised Lia that I'd protect her, but now I felt so powerless. All I could do was stare blankly at Lia's pleading eyes making me realize just how helpless I was.

"Roy! You are being brain washed! You know that Gaea is right!" Jack yelled.

I looked expectantly at Grover to do something super heroic to help save Lia, only to see him gnawing on t-shirt. And not just gnawing but actually eating it like it was some kind of gourmet snack food.

"No!" Roy yelled back at Jack, heh … Back, Jack… Anyway, once Jack seemed to understand that he was being rejected by Roy he threw Lia behind him and smirked as his knife grew into a six-foot syth made of some scary looking metal that I didn't want touching me.

"Roy, please… Don't make me fight you…" Jack replied calmly.

"Jack, I will fight you, using the only reason Gaea even wants me! I'll use my brain. And I know, even though I'm not sure who my mom is, she'll be with me." Roy answered equally as calm.

I took this time to drag Grover over to Liah to make sure she was ok.

Roy's POV

I could feel power surge through me, I could tell that my mom was there as I tapped my wrist watch making it turn into a beautiful shield. Then I grabbed a hand full of tooth picks and got ready to fight.

Jack made the first move, he was always over aggressive. _Use this, my son. Use his over aggression to your benefit. Wear him out, and you will succeed. _

I nodded and watched at Jack tried over and over to attack me. He tried slashing at my feet; he tried slashing at my head, but nothing. I was always too quick for him. After a while he started to lag and I took this as my chance. After he finished slashing lazily at my legs once more I jumped up and willed one of my toothpicks to grow into an eight foot spear and threw it at him.

"Ha! You missed!" He taunted, pointing at the spear on the ground near his foot.

I smirked at him and willed the rest of the toothpicks to grow out, "Oh really?" I threw the rest of the spears which made a perfect circle trapping him to the spot. Then each spear made and electric current through the other so he was stuck inside an electric circle; there was absolutely no way he could get out.

I heard everyone gasp at me. I turned to look at what the entire hubbub was about, so I looked at them to see them all looking at the top of my head. So I looked up to just catch a glimpse of a mist figure of an owl above my head. I looked down to see Grover kneeling, "All hail Roy, son of Athena."

Jack looked at me in a pleading way before growling at everyone else, "You will pay for turning him against me! You all will!" And with that, he shadow traveled away.

**Ophelia: I'll be in place for numbuh44, she's eating dinner.**

**Percy: *walks up to Ophelia and wiggles his eye brows* So later, wanna go watch a m—**

**Ophelia: *punches him* please RnR**


	4. Some Campers Aren't so Happy to See Me

**Numbuh44: Isn't today awesome?**

**Lia: No...**

**Numbuh44: B-b-but**

**Jamie: Yeah nothing really that special about it...**

**Numbuh44:O.O wwwell fine be that way...**

**Lia: OHHH I REMEMBER! it's the panamanian mother's day!**

**Numbuh44: NO! well yes but no... todays my birthday!**

**Jamie: It is?**

**LLia: No it isn't... it can't be you said next week**

**Numbuh44: Yeah a week ago!**

**Lia:... Liar... anyway numbuh44 owns nothing... I mean nothing**

**Numbuh44: they forgot my birthday TT^TT enjoy...**

Ophelia's POV:

Even though the knife was gone I couldn't help but rub the spot where it had been just moments ago. Jamie was the first person to make his way to me. He looked so pale and lost that it shocked me. I opened my mouth to give him words of comfort, but I couldn't seem to form a legible phrase. After my second try Jamie shushed me and, to my dismay, picked me up bridal style and carried me up the mountain.

"Lia, are you alright?" Roy asked, his voice horse.

"I am, thanks to you," I croaked.

Jamies face darkened as he picked up his pace and left a river and a mountain in between Roy and me. "You aren't to speak to him, especially not words of thanks," He growled.

I stared deeply into his breath-takingly grey eyes and opened my mouth to argue. He then proceded to drown out what I was going to say by giving me a stern look and continuing, "Ophelia May, you listen and you listen well. You aren't to speak or be near Roy unless I am there, understood?"

I looked up at him and sighed, he was just too protective.I stared at him weighing my options. I can either beat the living day out of him, which he is probably expecting, or I could be nice about it.

Jamie's POV:

As soon as I realized just how demanding what I just said was I prayed to whoever would listened wishing that Lia wouldn't kill me. Not that I don't expect Lia to be a little mad at what I just told her, it's just if she kills me, I can't protect her from Roy. See my dilemma?

I looked down into her green eyes and watched as she silently thought of ways to kill me. After a while she opened her mouth, readying herself to say something, and I cringed slightly.

"James Stevens, please put me down," she said sternly but sweetly.

I stared at her wide-eyed as I put down. She then placed a small hand on my shoulder and continued, "I'll be fine, Roy tried to save me, you mustn't be so protective." Then she did something more Lia-like, she puched me playfully on my arm.

"Fine," I muttered rubbing my arm, "Let's go thanks your saviour."

.

Lia smiled, her green eyes twinkling with joy. "Thanks Jamie," She then wrapped her arms around me and gave me a small hug. Then, to my surprise, she went up on her tippy-toes and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. After that she smiled and ran to go talk to Roy.

I stood there watching Lia, touching the place she kissed me in shock. She is so weird. She never does what I expect her to do. When I expect her to be thankful she tries to kill me. When I think she is going to kill me she kisses me. But, maybe, that's what I like about her best.

Ophelia's POV:

After I finished thanking Roy I skipped ahead leaving the two boys alone with their thoughts. Not long after I came to this huge building at least four stories high and gasped.

"The Big House surely lives up to it's name doesn't it," a somewhat handsom blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy spoke, more two himself then to me, "I'm Jason, Jason Grace."

I dropped my gaze from his blues eyes to my paint splattered shoes and mumbled, "My name's Ophelia May, but you can call me Lia."

"Ophelia May, I like it. It's a very strong name but still feminine," Jason said, smiling.

"And who is this?" A man in a wheel chair with a scruffy beard asked Grover who just skampered up behind me with Jamie.

"This is Ophelia and James, The two half-bloods we picked up," Grover replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Chiron, and you will most likely meet me in my true form in a while for my ancle is bad." Chiron said, smiling, "By the way, where is Nico?"

I felt a pang of guilt as Roy replied sadly, "He's gone, he sacraficed himself for us."

"Oh dear..." Chiron muttered.

"You, you have to let me look for him," I spoke up bravely. "He's still alive, I can feel him."

"You'll be doing no such thing!" Jamie and Chiron yelled in unison.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Child, you have no training, no clue who your parent is, you don't even have a weapon wait, meet the campers , train, get a weapon. Thing's will be sorted soon, don't you worry." Chiron continued, before making his way into the big house.

_ADD HERE_ ADD HERE_

Jamie's POV:

"Let's go to the cabins, we'll start with the children of The Big Three," Jason said, urging us towards a cluster of buildings.

The first cabin was dark, it looked like it was made out of obsidian, and it had weird letters on top that I somehow understood, "Hades..."

"That's right," Jason replied. "Nico built it, let's meet some of his siblings."

I felt Lia tense up as we walked inside, she and I both knew that they weren't going to like what happened to Nico.

"Nico, is that you?" A voice called from the shadows. Where the voice was heard, a girl with dark brown hair and mud brown eyes apeared, "Hey, you're not Nico, you're that Roman halfblood."

"That what?" Lia squeaked.

"It's nothing, Lia." Jason replied, "Yeah that's me, we are just here showing you the new members that Nico and Grover brought."

"Where is Nico?" The girl asked as three other children apeared behind her. One is a girl with short spiky black hair with the same brown eyes as the other girl and the other two were boys. One was very lean and muscular with long black skater-type hair and stormy grey eyes, and the other was tall with an olive skin tone, dark brown hair, and almost pitch black eyes.

"G-gone..." Lia stuttered, "He risked his life to save us."

"Anyway, please just introduce yourselves and we'll be on our way..." Jason cut in, trying to get this over with.

"I'm Lilly, but call me Ice," the other girl answered.

"I'm Gabriel Night," the one with skater hair replied.

"I'm Ethan Clark," the last one muttered before turning back to what he was doing before.

"And I'm Audrey Mason, now get out, " the girl we met first yelled as we scampered out of her cabin.

"Well that was fun..." I muttered, making sure Lia was ok.

"Well that's just the Hades' kids. The others are much nicer." Jason replied, "Next is Poseidon."

We walked up to a cabin that reminded me of the sea, so I guess that fit...

"Hey, Kyla, Ashley, this is Lia and Jamie, they are the new campers." Jason called out to two girls who were surrounding someones bed.

"I'm Kyla Jones, you can call me Ky," a girl with long blond hair and green eyes that complimented her tan skin nicely, replied.

"And I'm Ashley Sea, you can call me by my name," Ashley, the one with brown hair and purple eyes, said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both, but we must be on our way, many more cabins to see. At least I think..." Lia replied, smiling.

Ky smiled at her, "Ok, I'll save you guys a seat at the campfire tonight."

We nodded and headed to a building that reminded me of a bank and headed inside. Once inside a boy with black hair and electric blue eyes smiled at us and said, "Hey kinda half brother!"

Jason chuckled, "Hey Skyler, this is Lia and Jamie. They are here to meet you, where's Isabel?"

"Who knows, anyway, I'm Skyler Drews, you can call me Skye," he replied, "I'll see you at the camp fire Jason."

"Ok, bye," Jason called to his, 'sorta half brother'. "Next stop. Hermes' cabin."

Jason looked down at his watch and sighed, "Actually, it's getting kinda late, how about we go train and we'll finish up tomorrow?"

And without an answer he went off ahead of us.

Ophelia's POV:

"Hey Jason, thanks for showing us around camp," I said smiling.

"Don't mention it," Jason replied, "Ok, so we will do some training then go to the campfire... ok?" Both Jamie and I nodded in agreement and followed him to what I guessed was the sword arena.

"So we just pick our favorite sword?" Jamie asked, looking through the pile of swords.

Jason nodded and I skipped over to the sword pile and began looking. After a while, I began to get frusterated. All the swords were the same size, too big. I was just about to give up and take the one that was too big until a glint of silver caught my eye. I looked down to see a thin sword with a silver handle and snatched it up before Jamie could and skipped over to Jason, letting him know I was ready.

Jason nodded and pulled out a coin and flipped it and when it came down, instead of a coin it was a beautiful sword. "Now, let's see whatcya got."

From the corner of my eye I saw just how woried Jamie actually was. I turned and gave him a reasuring smile and put my sword in front of my face, "Bring it blondie."

Jason smirked, "Alright..."

He made the first move and lunged at my right side. I easily blocked it he proceded to do the same to my left. The more I deflected his moves the better the sword felt in my hand, the better my movements became.

I could see, no actually sence the anger radiating off of him, as if I could tune into his emotions. The more I tried to figure out what I was actually doing the more my head began to hurt and my vision blurred because of Jason's anger.

Jamie's POV: (WRITEN BY JAMES018! you can send in one shots refering to your own character if you'd like)

I stood there staring at Lia. Why can she do everything? It's not fair. She was amazing, it's like she was reading what Jason was going to do before he even knew. She was at her climax, she started attacking him instead of blocking, but that's when she became laggard and defended once more.

She started to stager at times and I knew something was wrong. I grasped the sword that I chose earlier and began walking up behind Lia.

I watched as she began to struggle to keep up with Jason because I couldn't help her without both of us getting hurt. I stared at her helplessly until I saw pain flash in her eyes. That's when my instincts kicked in.

Lia started to fall and Jason's sword kept coming down. Without thinking I threw my sword down, intercepting Jason's, and pushed him away from Lia. Then I placed the tip of my sword at the hilt of his and flicked my rist, causing Jason's sword to fly out of his hands.

Lia gasped and Jason cleared his throat, "Um, let's try archery..."

Jason took us over quietly as I tended to Lia, though she seemed much better now. Oncer there we met up with Chiron. I'll save you the details on archery, let's just say Lia was amazing, as always, and I was aweful.

"Want to set next to me at the campfire?" Lia said, winking.

"Because you were actually going to sit next to someone else," I replied sarcasticly. "But, no. I-I have to go do something."

Lia looked at me sadly before nodding, "Ok, good luck."

I walked back over to the archery range and tried my luck at it once more. Maybe, my mom will allow me this...

I bit my lip as the arrow I had just shot sailed wide, well left of the target. Archery wasn't something I'd ever taken an interest in before, and until I'd tried it I'd had no idea how difficult it might be. I had to admit I'd come a long way since my first try this morning, on which, to my mortification, I'd nearly hit Lia. Thankfully, Chiron had been close at hand and had shown me what I was doing wrong, and I could now at least get close to the target - however, when it came to archery, close wasn't good enough.

Grimly, I nocked another arrow and fired. This one was better, just nicking the right edge. I was now out of arrows and had to go searching in the dark for those that had missed the target. As I did so, I mused on the reason why I had suddenly taken up archery, which after all was more Apollo's field than Athena's, the parent everyone seems to think is mine because of my grey eyes. My reasoning was that I was a demigod (I stil felt strange saying that to myself), which meant I would no doubt be fighting any manner of monsters and the gods know what else. I remembered clearly how I'd felt when that Jack bloke had a knife to Lia's throat, and how helpless I'd felt. I never wanted to feel that way again, never. I was putting everything I had into learning swordfighting, but swords were only so handy, and a lot of people knew how to use them better than I did. I needed a backup option, hence archery.

Well, that was the logical reason, I thought as I heaved out an arrow that had embedded itself deeply into the turf. That was the one I'd give anyone who asked. But the real reason my heart was in it so much was quite simple: Lia. From what Jack and Roy had said, I gathered that they were interested in Lia, that they wanted her for some reason. I would never admit this to her - after all, she'd clobber me half to death if I did - but I was scared for her, and I would do anything it took to protect her.

I realized I was working myself up into a state, and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Picking up the last of the arrows, I walked back to the twenty-yard mark I was shooting from. Picking up the bow, I nocked an arrow, aimed and fired. This one flew in a perfect arc and hit the target dead center, straight in the bullseye.

I allowed myself a small smile. Maybe I was finally getting the hang of this.

**Numbuh44:... it's done...**

**Lia: It was ok... except for the fact you were to lazy to introduce everyone this chapter.**

**Numbuh44: No that was Jason...**

**Jason: Don't blame me blame Jamie**

**Jaime: Why? You know what... I don't care... anyway... numbuh 44...**

**Numbuh44: What...**

**Lia, Jamie, Jason: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Numbuh44: :D yayz I am happy now... and all I want for my birthday is reviews! SO DO IT 3:D**

**RnR for Mah birthday!**


	5. Capture the Flag

**Me: I know I know I took sooo long**

**Lia: *roles eyes***

**Me: Anyway, remember ditchabite wants to make a parallel story and she needs you guys' ok to do so, so please get in contact with either her or me.**

**Jamie: she doesn't own percy Jackson**

**EnJoy**

Jamie's POV:

'Maybe if I hurry I can meet up with Lia,' I thought as I ran from the shooting range.

Once I made my way to the dinning pavilion I followed all the noise and chatter up to a bunch of people grouping into two teams, "Hey! Jamie! Over here!"

I turned to see familiar green eyes sparkling at me. "Hey Lia, what are we doing?"

"We are getting into teams to play some game…" Lia replied.

"It's not just some game," the boy I remembered to be Skye cut in. "It's _the_ game."

"Capture the flag." The girl I remembered as Ky added, "and you're on our team."

Lia's POV:

"So who's on our team?" I asked

"Poseidon, Zeus, Aeolus, Boreas, and other minor gods and goddesses against Hades, the major gods, and very few minor gods," Skye replied.

Jamie and I stared at Skye, completely confused. Skye looked at us and smirked. "Just don't get yourselves killed and defend the flag."

We nodded as skye continued, "You are on deffence with me because Ms. Know-It-All over there thinks I'm not good enough to be on offence…"

"Shut up Skye!" Ky yelled, "Your job is just as important as mine, except I get all the credit and you get a few bruises."

Skye growled and poked Ky, sending a shock of lightning threw her, "Don't. Push. Me. Fish Face…"

Ky's POV:

My face turned red as I stormed off to split the group, stupid Skye with his perfect hair and his beautiful blue eyes.

"Alright, so you have your teams. The creek is the boundry line and all the forest is fair play. No killing or maiming, Have fun." Chiron called from the center of the pavilion.

I saw Lia's eyes widen in fear, "Maiming?"

I watched Skye walk up to Lia and ruffle her hair and put a hand kindly on her shoulder, "Don't worry squirt, I'll protect you."

I growled and pushed the two apart, "Stop messing around, and hide the flag in the usual."

"Zeus' fist?"

I didn't even answer Skye. He could be so stupid sometimes… and very clueless.

Jamie's POV:

"Hey, I'm Connor Stole, and that's my brother Travis," two guys walked up and introduced them selves. Well more to Lia then to me but I don't care.

"Are you guys twins?" Lia asked.

"Actually no," Travis answered.

"Anyway, we want you to meet some of your defensive help." Connor added, pulling Lia to a group of people.

"Ok, so this is, Kyan Rose, and next to him is the love of his life Ashley Sea, but don't tell him I said that…" Travis said pointing to a guy who looked a lot like Connor and Travis talking to the girl I met earlier.

"Who is your godly parent?" I asked, getting bored of being left out.

"Hermes. Next! That's Brian Lancost," Connor butted in, pointing at a tall, pale blue eyed, brown curly-haired, athletic boy.

Travis sighed, "And that does it… The rest are on offence… Except for this daughter of Khione, but I can't seem to find her anywhere… Don't get killed!"

And with that they left us to guard this pile of rocks that looks like a giant fist… But if you tilt your head to the left it kind of looks like a pile of…. Never mind.

"Hey, I'm gonna go help Ky on offence," Skye called.

"Isn't that exactly what Ky said not to do?" Lia replied rolling her eyes.

Jack's POV:

I stared quietly at the table as I mulled over today's happenings.

"How did you let Roy beat you?" A girl with long black hair with violet streaks and bright purple eyes asked. "That's an embarrassment."

I growled, pointing my dagger at her throat, "H-he was my friend Kayla. I practically raised him."

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked over to me and sighed, "it seems that your trust was in the wrong place."

Jack shook his head, "No Joe… It's that girl, Lia. She must be controlling him. That must be why Gaea wants him so bad."

A tall nerdy looking blond made his way over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Well we'll see… Once our plan sets in, no one can stop the capture of Lia."

"That's all good Brian, but why is it taking so long?" Came a girl with short brown hair and dark purple eyes.

"Patience Rhea patience…" Brian replied.

"But what if we could speed this along…" Rhea asked.

I raised and eye brow as Joe, Brian, and Kayla scooted in as she explained.

Lia's POV:

I. Hate. The. Dark.

My eyes swiveled back and forth trying to adjust to the lack of light. All I could see was the dark silhouette of Jamie making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jamie asked, looking at me with concern. I yawn and shook my head, letting out an involuntary shiver.

Jamie rolled his eyes and handed me his jacket. I growled but quickly took the jacket and put it on. I walked away and stood by the flag we were protecting. I slowly let my eyelids flutter and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by a sharp pain in my face. I placed my hand there and looked at the crimson liquid dripping from my cheek, "That's what you get for letting my half brother die."

I looked up and saw a boy with stormy grey eyes. "Gabriel?"

He smirked and placed a dagger on my other cheek, I watched as his eyes began to flicker to black. "Just stay quiet, and I won't give you a matching set."

Gabriel snatched the flag and bowed, "Thank you very much."

"Gabriel?" A voice like a cold wind called. I turned to see an average height girl with curly brown hair and white tips.

The girl stormed over, just looking at her froze me from the inside out. She looked at my cut and spoke, her voice cold, "Why did you hurt her?"

Gabriel's eyes were still flickering as he answered, "She let Nico die, Amaya..."

"And you thing she did that purposely?" She asked, her voice warming up slightly. She placed her hand on his shoulder as her hair turned white, "You need to cool down."

I watched as Gabriel's eyes went back to their original stormy grey. He took Amaya into his arms and gave her a hug. "Thanks…"

Amaya nodded and stole the flag back, "Now leave." Gabriel smirked and shadow traveled away.

"Sorry about your face…" Amaya sighed. "You are Ophelia, right?

I nodded and she gave me a small smile and turned on her way.

Jamie's POV:

I wonder where Lia went. It's not like I care, it's just, I know she hates the dark is all. But I don't care. Nope not one bit…

I jumped at the sound of rustling bushes. I turned sword drawn, "Jamie, it's just me…"

"Oh Lia… You scared me—Wait, what happened to your face?" I cried, rushing by her side, examining her face.

Lia rolled her eyes, "It's nothing, really."

I used all my power to not apply first aid to her cut and returned to my watch position. See? I don't care at all.

Ky's POV:

Their flag was mine. I could see it right by those boulders. It was a sneak attack. They would bait us in with the fact there was only one guard but then five more would pop out. Piece of cake. I just needed utter silence.

I crept around the back. This was so simple. I could do this with my eyes closed. I made my way to the back of the flag. Ten feet, six feet, four feet, I was so close. I reached out and—

"Give me the flag!" I jumped and turned around to find a familiar idiot.

Skye's POV:

"Give me the flag!" I yelled.

There was only one person defending the flag. That flag was definitely mine. I leaped into action, sword drawn. Little Ms. Ky couldn't have done it any better herself.

I gasped in surprised. Five other defenders popped out from behind the trees, "Didn't think it be that easy, did you?"

I silently cursed myself as they took my weapon and took me prisoner.

"Oh looky here, you thought you could trick us?" Audrey sneered, dragging a girl out from behind the flag.

"SKYE YOU IDIOT! I ALMOST HAD THE FLAG!" Ky yelled at me.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GET IT WHEN THEY WERE BUSY WITH ME, FISH FACE?" I yelled back.

"I-I wanted to make sure you were ok, Air Head…" Ky mumbled, turning away from me.

We only sat there for about five minutes before a camper came with the flag I was supposed to protect.

"This wouldn't have happened if you did what I told you to do…" Ky mumbled as we walked over to our side.

Jamie's POV:

I think we lost.

No. I know we lost. Well what did you expect? Lia and I have never played a real game of capture the flag let alone medieval capture the flag.

I looked at Lia, her steps seemed forced as we began walking back to the pavilion. It looked as though she was fighting against the ground.

She's just tired… Right?

I could hear her steps becoming more forced by the second. I turned back to see half of her body underground.

"Lia!" I cried, as I sprinted back to her, trying to pull her out.

What scared me was that she never screamed. She never cried. She just slipped peacefully into unconsciousness. As if she had just died.

**Me: O_O what will happen now?**

**Jamie: Lia?**

**Me: that's what you get for not caring…**

**Jamie…**

**Me: Well, GUESS WHO'S ALREADY WRITING THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

…

**Me: Fine… it's me… anyway, join us in the next chapter that is coming VERY soon.**

*****REVIEW ~3*****


	6. Lia Makes a Tough Choice

**Me: Aren't I a quick writer…**

**Lia: no… you were working on this before you finished that chapter before…**

**Me: that's because I hated the chapter before…**

**Jamie: cry baby**

**Percy: RANDOM APPERENCE…. Anyway… as said in previous chapters numbuh44 no owns me… she only owns ONE character in this whole story lol**

**Me: shut up TT^TT**

**Jamie and Lia: Enjoy….**

Lia's POV:

_It was like I was in an old time movie. I was walking hand in hand with a familiar boy. He was so familiar, but it was difficult to figure out who he actually was. I looked up at his beautiful grey eyes and blushed in realization the boy was Jamie. Well it was an older, more muscular Jamie, but Jamie none the less._

_My eyes took in his new appearance, until they finally stopped to rest on his lips. A strange sent tickled my noise, after shave was it? Jamie shaved?_

"_Lia?" He asked, resting a strong hand on my shoulder._

_This was so wrong, oh so wrong. I stared at his hand and a wave of emotions I never thought I had hit me. How could so many emotions be for one person?_

"_Lia?" He asked again, his voice more urgent._

_I turned my gaze away from him, fighting back meaningfully meaningless tears… If that made any sense… Jamie dropped his hands to the small of my back and turned me back around._

_My eyes found his grey ones once more and I cracked. The tears came out, at first, silent and controlled. However, oh too quickly the tears became more erratic and loud, causing my body to shake._

_He tried to pull me into his chest to try and calm me down but I fought his grasp and fell to the floor. I hung my head, letting my hair cover my face. Soon the tears began to stop, until all that was left were the sniffles._

_Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jamie kneel down next to me. He gently placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me in closer. I dug my nails into legs, this was so wrong, but I didn't want him to stop. Our lips collided, only for it to be cut short by sobbing._

_I looked up and his image seemed to dim, as if he were disappearing. I rapped my arms around him in a possessive hug, praying that he'd never leave. I tried to call out to him. I tried to beg him to stay but I was muted._

_I felt as Jamie pulled away and I watched in horror as Jamie seemed to erode away and his remnants were strewn across my hollow insides._

_I found my voice and I cried out, "Jamie!"_

_In response to my cries, images began flickering in front of me. First images of a boy with olivr skin and dark hair and eyes._

"_Nico?"_

_As soon as I called his name a new image appeared. This one was of an unfamiliar man, holding a familiar baby with very familiar green eyes._

"_Daddy?"_

'_Do you see all the lives you have taken?' A voice asked._

"_I never killed anybody…"_

'_That may be true, but you are the reason they're dead. Your very existence plagues everyone and anyone around you.'_

_I cried out in fear, "What did I do… what do I do?"_

'_A trade is all I ask for. A trade and in return I will spare all those who you love, even Jamie. All I ask for, is you.'_

_I stared blankly at my shoes. Would declining this be selfish? I looked back up and saw a woman looking directly at me with closed eyes. She lifted her arm out and called to me._

"_Lia."_

"_Lia!"_

"_LIA!"_

My eyes fluttered open and I took a few shaky breaths, it was only a dream. I smiled slightly and slipped my hand into my pocket. It was coarse in there. I took out a handful of whatever was in there and gasped. It was sand, the remnants of Jamie.

Jamie's POV

I watched as Lia's eyes fluttered open, "Jamie, where am I?" she asked.

I smiled at Lia, and brought her into a big hug, "You're okay…"

Lia stiffened. She pushed me off of her and looked at me with tortured eyes, "Leave… I can't… I don't want to be near you…"

I stared at her cold eyes. The familiar sparkle was gone, "Lia?"

"I said leave!" I stepped closer to her; she couldn't mean what she was saying. Could she? "I don't want to see you anymore!"

I left the infirmary and began walking lifelessly back to my cabin. She didn't mean it. She was just scared… Right?

Isabel's POV

"Audrey where's Nico?" I asked,

"Apparently dead…" Audrey replied, yawning.

"D-dead?" I stuttered.

"That is what I said. He went to pick up the new halfboods and never came back. Now do you mind, I'd like to get some sleep tonight." Audrey added, pushing me out the door.

I sighed into the cold night air. Dead… How could he be dead? I couldn't just let him go because I have this nagging feeling that, well, he's not dead. No matter what anyone else says. But to find him I was going to need help. Not camper help, but the gods help.

With that in mind, I made my way leisurely into the forest, as to not draw any suspicious looks. But once I reached the safety of the forest I was sprinting for dear life, or Nico's life, to a pile of familiar boulders.

I began climbing Zeus's Fist. When I reached the top I pierced one of the rocks with my swords and prayed out loud. "Please, somebody. I need your help. I know Nico's alive. I need to go and save him. I need to save Nico and fix my heart. But I need help. Take this offering in return for an answer."

With a rumble the sword was replaced by a pile of sand which blew away into the night. But nothing else happened. I sighed and made my way off of the pile of rocks. I had no Nico, and no help. What do I do?

My questioning came to a stop when a brain shattering pain ran its way through my head and brought with it visions. Terrible, yet helpful visions.

Lia's POV

I felt like an empty shell, I felt lifeless. Even if it was the right thing to do, it felt so wrong. Pushing away my best friend for his own protection is like watching the blood drip slowly from my body in a fruitless attempt in suicide, the type of suicide that is secretly just a cry for attention. But I didn't want attention. I just wanted to keep everyone safe, I wanted to keep Jamie safe.

"Lia?" A voice called, which was soon followed by a boy that always reminded me too much of Jamie.

"Roy? What's up?" I asked.

Roy chuckled, "You're in the infirmary and you've been passed out for three days. And you dare ask me what's up?"

I looked at him dumbfounded as he continued, "I saw Jamie sulk out there… So I was worried… Are you guys ok?"

I looked at him sternly, pressing my lips into a straight line; Roy sighed and sat down in a chair by my bed. "Well that's none of my business… But I do have some information you may be interested in."

I let my face soften as I leaned in to hear him while he continued, "Nico's not dead, and I know how to find him…"

**Me: :OO What's gonna happen? What visions did she get? And what's to come of Jamie and Lia?**

**Jack: You are the author… Shouldn't you know?**

**Me: anyway… I want a contest… :D First person to give me Jamie, Lia, Roy and Jack's last names wins.**

**Roy: what do they win?**

**Me: I'm not sure… what about the winner and I get to discuss that:D obviously the names can be found in prior chapters…. xD**

**Jack: Don't forget to talk to ditchabite….**

**Me: Note… Lia and Jamie aren't here because… I don't actually knw… anyway… REVIEW!**

*****Review! :D*****


End file.
